It is well known that all biological systems live by undergoing oxidation and reduction reactions.
It is generally accepted that oxidation and the presence of an excess of hydroxyl free radicals produce degradation in certain biological systems in living organisms.
Specifically, scientific literature attributes certain cancers and other diseases such as Parkinsons disease to uncontrolled oxidation. Failure of the body's protective systems to quench the excess oxidizing free radicals leads to uncontrolled reactions resulting in such diseases.
It is known to improve water quality by electrolysis. A home unit for water improvement is manufactured and sold by Ange Systems, Inc. and distributed by Sanyo Trading Co., Ltd. in Tokyo, Japan and provides both acidic and alkaline water supplies. The acidic water is proposed for use as an antiseptic, while the alkaline water is proposed for use as drinking water.
There also exist certain contexts in which oxidation of undesired biological entities is desired. One example is the operation of oxidizing drugs, such as silver nitrate, which kill certain microorganisms.